


Pervert

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Piss kink, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft peeks in on Greg having a piss. Greg doesn't mind at all.</p>
<p>Based off of a tumblr anon minific.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pervert

The bathroom door had been left wide open, and though Greg couldn't see the other man, he knew he was standing there. "You're a bit of a pervert, you know," he said, looking over his shoulder in time to see Mycroft avert his gaze and blush furiously.

Greg chuckled, removing his hand from his cock for a moment, deciding that the little twinges in his bladder was more than worth seeing Mycroft so flustered. “Perv," he repeated, grinning. “I’ll be done in a minute."

Mycroft’s blush deepened, and he shook his head, trying his hardest not to stare at Greg’s cock, which was currently hanging out of his trousers. “No rush, I’m rather enjoying the view." He mentally praised himself for keeping a steady tone, and managed to look up at Greg’s face. He was smiling, widely at that; that was new, he noted. Most didn’t smile when they found you’d been peeking on them when they were having a piss.

Greg’s eyes took on the mischievous sparkle Mycroft adored him for, and he blushed a bit deeper still, the freckles on his face accentuated by the darkening flush. “What?" he finally blurted out, unable to keep the silence up any longer. “You’re cute like that," Greg commented, leaning against the counter. “When you blush." “I am most certainly not ‘cute’," Mycroft said, almost indignantly. “I am the most dangerous man in the world." “With an adorable blush, a face full of freckles, and a fascination with watching me piss." Greg replied, smirking. Mycroft opened his mouth to say something else, but he wasn’t able to get anything out; he looked almost like a fish. “Very funny."

Greg rolled his eyes. “I really don’t care, you know," he pointed out, “If you’ve got a…thing." Mycroft raised an eyebrow, feeling his pulse raise exactly five beats per minute, but said nothing. Greg sighed. “I’m pretty open, Mycroft," he shrugged, “After ten years in an almost sexless marriage, I hardly think I’m going to complain if you’ve got a thing for watching me piss."

Mycroft swallowed audibly; well, that was unexpected. Greg raised an eyebrow. “Really?" he murmured, “Never took you for having a piss kink." “It isn’t a ‘piss kink’," Mycroft almost spluttered. “It’s just…"

"A piss kink."

"Shut up."

Greg laughed, the sound echoing in the small room. “Well, I’ve been standing here holding it for about ten minutes, excuse me if I ignore you for a few seconds." he said, taking his cock in hand and moving to aim. A soft ‘Wait.’ gave him pause, and he looked at Mycroft. “What?"

Mycroft bit his lip, chewing on it thoughtfully. “Mycroft, hurry up." “Alright, alright, apologies," Mycroft bit his cheek at Greg’s interruption. "…May I?"

By this point, Greg’s eyebrows looked as if they were trying to crawl right off his face. “You want to.." he gestured to himself, then in the general direction of Mycroft’s hands; an imperceptible nod followed. A grin spread across Greg’s face as he removed his hands. “Sure, go ahead," he replied, a light flush coming to his cheeks as Mycroft approached him, wrapping his long arms around his waist. It was almost arousing, the way Mycroft was pressed against him.

A warm hand on his cock interrupted his thoughts, and his jaw dropped involuntarily. “Ah, god.." he bit his lip as Mycroft’s still-warm cheek pressed against his. “You…really like this then, eh?" he murmured. Another nod, and more warmth on his cheek. He grinned; Mycroft’s face always got incredibly hot when he was embarrassed. It was rather cute. 

He almost forgot what he was there for, for just a moment, until Mycroft pressed a kiss to his ear and whispered “We are here for a reason, you realise." Oh, right, he thought.  
Greg forced himself to relax, and felt Mycroft’s breathing hitch once he finally got going, a steady stream for about six seconds. It felt like forever.

He finished, breathing a bit more shallowly than he should have been, but Mycroft didn’t move; Greg could feel the pulse of Mycroft’s thumb on his cock, and god, it was racing. “Enjoy yourself?" he asked, voice a bit thick. He only got a nod in response. 

"We’ll have to..do this more often, then?"

A moment of silence, and Mycroft finally spoke.

"God, yes."


End file.
